


When your bro has a crush

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, headcanon stories, just some dumb siblings moment, posting it now 'cause I didn't have AO3 before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: “HMMMM…THE STRANGE DOOR IN THE WOODS. ACTUALLY, MY BROTHER SPENDS A LOT OF TIME HERE. WHAT’S HE DOING…?





	When your bro has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is ! My first UT fanfic ! I don’t find it that good but I’m still proud of it. Basically, this is just Papyrus discovering about Toriel’s existence. And yeah, I couldn’t help quoting Papyrus (this dialogue is when you call him in front of the door).
> 
> Reminder that I suck at puns.

Snow started to fall as Sans was crossing the bridge leading to the Ruins. He was supposed to patrol at his station and watch for humans but the thing is, when you have a job, you also have legally-required breaks; and it’s perfect to just chill out for a bit.

So here he was, sitting against a giant door, waiting for the sounds of footsteps from the other side, a ton of jokes in mind as he heard her coming, her footsteps resonating in the hall leading to the door. As he heard her being closer, he knocked.

And so they started to crack bad jokes and talk about anything. For Sans, it was the best moment of the day, well, beside the ones including his brother at least. For him, being there with someone who loves bad jokes as much as him, who wants to spend time with him, who always laughs at his jokes –and man ! What a laugh she had ! It was the most sweet and beautiful sound Sans knew, and he was always trying to do his best just to make her laugh a little longer.

As time goes, snow started to fell more and more, and the wind was strong, like if a storm was coming. Despite this, Sans decided to stay at the door, keeping company to the lady. After all, it’s not like the cold could really bother him.

 

“Are you fine being out there ?”, the lady suddenly asked.

 

“Uh ? Whaddya mean ?”

 

“Well the weather seems bad were you are. Are you not cold ?”, she sounded worried, which bothered Sans. He didn’t want to worry her over nothing.

 

“Nah. Ya don’t need to worry ‘bout that. I mean sure, it’s cold but… let’s just say that the wind goes right through me”

 

“Yes… I guess so.”, she simply reply with a quiet tone. For a while now, she started to wonder what kind of monster this punny man was and, judging by his jokes, her main idea was him being a skeleton. “But are you really sure that you will not catch a cold ?”

 

“It’s fine lady, no worries.”, he answered, shrugging “So, got any new jokes ?”

 

 

 

 

 

The wind was strongly blowing and it was snowing way more than before as Papyrus was walking back and forth in the living-room, wondering where his brother could be. It has been an hour since he ended his job for today, and he still wasn’t back. Of course, Papyrus went twice check at Grillby’s in case but he didn’t find him. Sighing, he decided to go check his brother’s stations, or at least three of them. The last station he checked was the one in the woods, close to an old place where monsters used to live. When he saw that Sans wasn’t here, Papyrus started to wonder if he was in the woods, close to that place.

 

_BUT WHAT WOULD HE EVEN DO IN THERE ?_

 

And so he went in the forest, following the barely visible path that leads to the Ruins, calling his brother’s name.

Suddenly, he saw a big purple wall, or at least something that looked like a wall. Sitting against it was Sans, looking happy, his head a bit turned at the door. When Papyrus called his name, Sans instantly turned to face him with surprise and a little shade of blue on his face.

 

_WAIT A SECOND. IS HE BLUSHING ?_

 

Sans then stood up, facing the door. “ I…uh…I just remember that I gotta do something.”

Papyrus watched his brother, confused. _DID HE JUST TALKED TO A DOOR ? DID THE WEATHER TURNED HIM CRAZY ? OR MAYBE HE’S JUST PRANKING ME…_

Suddenly, a voice came from the other side.

 

“Are you okay my friend ? You sound pretty stressful. Did you forget something that could be dangerous ?”

 

“N-no it’s just… no worries lady, it’s nothing…I’ll be back tomorrow ok ? Bye!”

 

Then he turned away, grabbed his bro’s arm and teleported them away.

 

 

 

 

 

They reappeared in their house, close to the entrance. Sans let go of his brother’s arm and faced him, looking more surprised than angry, which didn’t stop Papyrus from feeling guilty, like if he interrupted something important for Sans.

 

“Papyrus, what on earth was that ?! Why did you come in the forest under such a bad weather ? “

 

“I… I WAS JUST WORRIED FOR YOU.”

 

“…Excuse me ?” ,Sans started to seem more confused than angry.

 

“WELL, AS YOU SAID YOURSELF, THIS IS SUCH A BAD WEATHER. AT FISRT I WAS OKAY THAT YOU MAY NOT DIRECTLY COME BACK. AFTER ALL, YOU ALWAYS TENDS TO DISAPPEAR AND COME BACK LATER, WITHOUT SAYING A THING.”, at that, Sans felt a bit guilty, ”AND YOU STRATED TO COME  HOME WAY LATER RECENTLY. BUT THIS ? I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU ! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TAKE YOUR PHONE WITH YOU ! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE IN A SAFE PLACE ?”, Papyrus looked so sad that it hurt Sans’ soul.

 

“Paps I … look I’m really sorry. I didn’t intend to scare you like that…but please just don’t come here like that next time ok ? I swear I won’t forget my phone again. But if I do, just don’t start getting worried before the time when I’m supposed to read you your bedtime story.”

 

“APOLOGIES ACCEPTED BROTHER ! AND YES, I WILL DO MY BEST NOT TO BOTHER YOU AGAIN. BUT PLEASE, TRY NOT TO GO OUT IN THIS KIND OF WEATHER AGAIN.”

 

“ok.”

 

Both started to feel calmer. “NOW, WHAT IF WE EAT DINNER ?”

 

“Ya already cooked dinner ?” Sans tone was more cheerful.

 

“OF COURSE ! ACTUALLY, I THOUGT THAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU, IT WOULD BE BETTER THAT YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT.”, Sans couldn’t help but smirk at that, as he followed his brother in the kitchen.

 

Dinner was pretty silent; well at least before Papyrus started talking as he had finished.

 

“SANS, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING ?”

 

“Sure”, his brother simply answered, his mouth full of spaghettis. Actually, Papyrus kinda sucked at cooking but spent so much time and effort in it that Sans really wanted to support him.

 

“WHO WAS THAT PERSON AT THE RUINS ?”

 

Sans almost spit out his food, his face turning blue. He quickly ate what was left in his mouth before answering with a little and uncertain “what ?”

 

“THAT WOMAN AT TH-“

 

“Lady.”

 

“…IF YOU WANT. WHO IS SHE ? AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU MADE A NEW FRIEND ?”

 

“Well…I just didn’t think it could interest you ?”, Papyrus could say that his brother seems hesitant, “For you see, we just spend time making bad jokes.”

 

“SERIOUSLY ? YOU JUST SPEND YOUR TIME MAKING BAD JOKES WITH A STRANGER ?” Papyrus was clearly annoyed.

 

“I do. And I must say, she’s amazing when it comes to it. And her laugh ! And even if we don’t know each other, she’s just so kind ! She’s pretty smart too. Also …”, as he goes, Sans started to look away, more distant. Papyrus couldn’t help but think of Undyne when she talks about Alphys. It was almost like… _WAIT A SECOND !_

 

“WELL, SHE SURE SOUNDS LIKE THE PERFECT PERSON FOR YOU, BROTHER.”, Papyrus said, cutting Sans’ thoughts who just answered by a “Wait. What ?”, looking surprised.

 

“YOU REALLY THINK THAT I’M BLIND SANS ? THE WAY YOU TALK DON’T LIE. AND I CAN CLEARLY SAY THAT SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH~”

 

“I-I don’t see what you’re talking about !”, Sans way avoiding his brother’s eyesockets, blushing.

 

“COME ON BROTHER ! YOU KNOW THAT I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU. YOU HAVE TO ASK HER OUT, EVEN IF YOU DON’T HAVE THE GUTS FOR !”

 

“P-Papyrus…please”, Sans put his hood on, trying to hide his face.

 

“WHY NOT ASK HER WITH A JOKE ? AFTER ALL, YOU HAVE A SKELE-TON OF IT ! AND YOU ALREADY SEEM TO HAVE TICKLE HER FUNNY BONE !”

 

“Papyrus !”

 

“PUNS AREN’T THAT FUNNY WHEN THEY TURN AGAINST YOU, RIGHT ?”

 

“Ok, I get it, you don’t like my puns ! But can you stop doing that now ? This is getting ridiculous. And I’m not even in love with that lady !”

 

“THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING SO MUCH ?”,as he said that, Papyrus had a mocking tone.

 

“Well…I…you know what ? screw this !”,at that, Sans started to walk upstairs, letting his brother with a mocking-compassionate smile.

 

After setting the plates in the kitchen, Papyrus went into his brother’s room and find him sitting on his mattress and looking at the floor, his hood still on.

 

“Leave me alone bro”, he said without moving or looking at his brother.

 

“ACTUALLY, I’M HERE TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU.”, this made Sans look at him.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“EVERY TIME YOU BOTHER ME WITH A SINGLE PUN, I WILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO EMBARRAS YOU ABOUT THAT WO-LADY.”

 

“ok. But every time YOU embarrass me for nothing, I will have the right to make a bad pun.”

 

“DEAL ?”

 

“Deal !”

But Papyrus always forget about that deal, leaving Sans doing as much jokes as he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Imagine, one day, Undyne’s cooking lesson takes place at the skelebros house and Undyne almost set the house on fire. Sans started to get a bit upset at her and at Papyrus for having such a dangerous friend. At that, Papyrus retorts “I LEAST I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER !”. At that, Undyne start to be like “What ! Sans, you love someone ?!” with an almost mocking smile. Sans would shrug it off, make a pun and then teleport away. Then, while Undyne asks Papyrus about that (Papyrus who says that he don’t know why he said that and claims it false), Sans is in his room, screaming into a pillow, hating himself for letting know someone about his feelings.


End file.
